


Spells and Framework

by Phoenix_Grl_1412



Series: Harry Potter Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Gen, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Master of Death Harry Potter, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Keeper, Smart James, Smart Lily, Sort Of, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Grl_1412/pseuds/Phoenix_Grl_1412
Summary: A collection of alternate universe stories that I feel shouldn't be on their own, so I've put them in one collection. More to come.Rating and warnings may change later.





	1. A Reason to Why I'm Here

_“Who are you?” Lily demands of the strange man in the entry way of their destroyed home, her voice shaky but determined. Her baby is cradled protectively in her arms, and her husband’s arms wrap around them both._

 “Me?” _The stranger sounds surprised, almost innocent even though he’d just dueled Voldemort and won. His dark hair is messy, but also familiar._ “Well, technically I’m the Master of Death. You know, powerful inter-dimensional handy man?”

  _“What?” James asks, just as shaken as his wife._

 “You probably want to know who I was before all this Master of Death stuff. You see, they called me Harry Potter. I’m the Harry Potter who lost both of his parents tonight but survived the un-survivable and got famous for something I didn’t do.

 “I’m the Harry Potter who grew up with Aunt Petunia and lived in the cupboard under the stairs. I’m the Harry that believed you’d caused a drunk driving accident that killed you both. I’m the Harry that grew up hungry and lonely, trained to be a house elf for muggles.

 “I’m the Harry Potter that went to Hogwarts and made friends with a red-haired boy and the smartest witch of our generation. These are the same friends I fought a troll with, and the same friends that gave me my first Christmas presents. I’m the one that was sorted Gryffindor like his parents and made Seeker on the house team as a first year. I’m the Harry who faced his parents’ murderer three times and survived thanks to a centaur, his friends, and his mother’s love.

 “I’m the Harry Potter who spent his summer locked in his room after a house elf of questionable sanity, but with the biggest heart imaginable, tried to protect me. They put bars on my windows and locks on my door and gave me food through a cat flap in the door. I was rescued, and for the first time I got to see what a family was really like. At school that year, I was the Harry who was ostracized by the entire school when it came out that I could speak to snakes. Of course, it may not have been too bad if the Chamber of Secrets hadn’t been opened and students turned up petrified. I’m the Harry that killed a thousand-year-old basilisk because no one else could or would and faced my parents’ murderer once more.

 “I’m the Harry Potter that ran away from the Dursley’s because anywhere had to be better, even though there was a mass murderer out to get me. I’m the Harry that never remembered anything about you two until the Dementors came and I relived the worst night of my life. My only memory of my mother is her begging for my life and her screams right before a flash of green light. I’m the Harry who was taught how to cast a Patronus Charm by a werewolf, the same werewolf who’d been trying to be a part of my life for years. I’m the Harry Potter who was able to free his innocent godfather from Azkaban thanks to his friends, a time turner, and a hippogriff.

 “I’m the Harry Potter that was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament against his will and became a fourth champion. I faced ostracization and was called a cheater, even by people who I thought were my closest friends. I faced a dragon and the depths of the Black Lake, and in the third task I tried to be fair and noble and agreed to tie with the other Hogwarts champion. I’m the Harry Potter whose blood was used to revive Voldemort, who got his friend and fellow champion killed that night, who let that damn Pettigrew go free again. And when I tried to tell them that Voldemort was back, they didn’t believe me, not even when they found a Death Eater impersonating the DADA professor. Liar, cheater, murderer, unstable; that’s what they called me that year.

 “I’m the Harry Potter whose fifth year at school was hellish. That summer, I’d been kept ostracized and alone to stew in my own guilt and self-hatred. At school, the DADA professor was a ministry lackey sent to discredit me. She abused her authority as a professor and caused permanent physical harm to students whose parents were not Ministry employees and especially myself; I have the scar to prove it. And when I tried to get help, I was the Harry who was told to keep his head down and not cause trouble. I’m the version of Harry that lead a group of students and taught them how to defend themselves, because war was coming and no one else would listen. I’m the Harry who suffered through visions that left me sick to my stomach, but still went to Occlumency lessons with a man who despised me because of my father. I’m the Harry that lead a raid at the Ministry to rescue Padfoot but got him killed instead. I’m the Harry that learned about the prophecy and finally got them to realize that Voldemort was back, but it was all my fault.

 “I’m the Harry Potter that watched, in sixth year, as his friends and classmates became orphans, too. I’m the Harry that learned about Horcrux’s, Tom Riddle, and the Half-Blood Prince. I’m the Harry who saw the plot, knew something was going to happen, but was called paranoid and prejudiced. I’m the Harry who was right but was also too late to stop the Headmaster from being killed, though he’d been dying anyway.

 “I’m the Harry Potter who didn’t go back to Hogwarts. Who watched Death Eaters storm a wedding and began his life on the run with his two closest friends that same day. I’m the Harry who spent a year chasing rumors and destroying Horcrux’s, breaking into Gringotts and learning that you could never be too paranoid. I learned that the Deathly Hallows were real, and I united them so Voldemort couldn’t have them. At the end, I’m the Harry who went back to Hogwarts one last time. I’m the Harry who fought alongside students who’d been fighting all year, learning what terror and the Crucatious Curse felt like. And I’m the Harry who walked into those woods to die, and by some miracle, I lived. I’m the Harry who beat Voldemort one final time, but who could never have done it alone.

 “I’m the Harry Potter who lost friends and family, who would watch his godson grow up an orphan because his parents had died that night. I mourned a house elf, mentors, friends, and family who would never grow old but deserved to, much more than I did. I’m the Harry who signed up to be an Auror because violence and paranoia were all I was comfortable with, and part of me hoped I wouldn’t make it.

 “I’m the Harry Potter who watched the world turn and watched life move on. But I stayed firmly in the past. I couldn’t get over it, so I learned how to change it. As Master of Death, I had powers you could only dream of. And I’ve been using them, trying to make it to this point, to this moment.

 “Because that baby in your arms? He’s Harry Potter, too, but he doesn’t have to be me. He’s going to grow up with his parents, knowing he’s loved. He’s never going to have a lightning shaped scar on his head because Voldemort is never going to touch a hair on his head. He’s going to be someone other than me. And maybe I’ve made things worse. Maybe you’ll both die later, and all this will have been for nothing. Maybe I’m being arrogant, thinking that I can save everyone that died. But I have to try, because if I don’t then what good has any of this been?

 “So that’s who I am, and who he won’t be, and I guess this is goodbye. I’ve changed a lot of things, you see, and Master of Death or not, I can’t stay anymore. Please don’t waste this opportunity; I can’t get you another one. Good luck, James. Good luck, Lily. Don’t let him be me.”

  _He shimmers and fades as he takes a step backwards and through the door frame, as if he was never there to begin with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just done with this one. My original thought was to have this Harry visiting multiple dimensions, all in the HP universe, and fixing whatever problem they have before moving on. But then it became more time travel-ish and I don't want to fix it. So here it is, in all its unpolished glory.
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Scream' by Breakaway.


	2. These Are The Things We Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know that one of them, a Marauder himself, is a traitor. The question is, who? And what do James and Lily do next?
> 
> A possible scenario of what the two might do if they knew they couldn't trust everyone.

“This sucks.” James says suddenly, breaking the silence they’d been sharing for the past hour.

 “James - ” Lily begins, irritation and frustration evident in her voice. He knows that tone; it’s the same tone she uses to tell Sirius that he’s wrong about his belief that muggles do everything backwards. It’s a tired argument, done mostly in jest, but it’s their _thing_. But this isn’t the same.

 “I know, Lily, I know. It just sucks to think that one of my best friends is a traitor. They’re family, I just…” He runs his hand through his hair, a nervous gesture that is so second nature that he doesn’t usually realize he’s doing it. Lily normally finds it endearing, but tonight it’s just further proof that he’s not only as worried as she is, but devastated, too.

 Lily scooches closer on the sofa and lays her head on his shoulder. She grabs his hand with hers and squeezes; her way of reminding him that he’s not alone. She is silent for a few minutes, but when she begins speaking again her voice is softer, gentler. Tired. “I know, but James, we saw the proof. There’s no other explanation.”

 “I know, it’s just…” He runs his hands through his hair again. “Damn it, I know Sirius isn’t the traitor.”

 “And it’s not Remus.”

 “And it couldn’t be Peter. I mean, do you really see any of them as being the Death Eater type? But I know you’re right, it has to be Remus or Peter or Sirius.”

 Lily bites her lip, her voice hesitant when she speaks again. “I hate to say it, James, but we can’t assume that it’s ‘or.’ It could very well be ‘and.’”

 James moves enough to be able to look her in the eyes. His hazel ones meet her green ones, and it kills her to see how much he’s hurting, knowing that what she says next will make it worse. But it needs to be said; it needs to be considered, even if they don’t want to.

 “I mean that it may not be Sirius _or_ Remus _or_ Peter. It could be Sirius _and_ Remus _and_ Peter.”

 “Fuck, Lily. That just makes this whole thing ten times worse. I don’t even know what to do.” He takes off his glasses with the hand not holding hers and sets them on the arm of the sofa. He rubs the side of his face with his hand then, feeling far older than he is.

 “We need to start small. Get somewhere safe, somewhere they don’t have access to or wouldn’t think to look. And we either just, cut our ties with them or we find a way to test them.”

 This is one of the things he loves about Lily. She plans, she thinks, even when he feels useless. She doesn’t give up, not ever, and she doesn’t give up on the people she cares about, even now. Even when everything feels dark and twisted she is trying to find a way to keep what little they have left.

 He watches Lily. He can practically see the thoughts racing through her head, dozens of ideas considered and discarded. It’s a look he’s seen throughout their time at Hogwarts, particularly during the rare occasions that she helped in planning pranks and NEWT study sessions. It’s comforting and familiar; it feels like coming home.

 And that’s when James has an idea.

 “We could go to Potter Manor.” He blurts out, not quite thinking everything through yet.

 Lily looks at him, her emerald eyes saying he might be on to something. Or he’s had a particularly stupid thought, it’s hard for him to tell sometimes which it is. “I thought it was unlivable, because of all the damage?”

 “Yeah, it was, and as far as anyone else knows it is. But I had the house elves start doing what they could to repair the damage since all the elves had been recalled to the main house; they needed something to do. As of a week ago it wasn’t finished, but the main areas should be okay.”

 Lily isn’t convinced yet, but the more he thinks about it, the more he likes the idea. It won’t just be going home, it’s a way to keep his family safe that is under his control alone. A veritable fortress with generation upon generation of knowledge hidden within.

 “What about the wards, are they still functioning? And couldn’t Sirius get past them? He lived with you at the Manor for a while, didn’t he?”

 “They still work.” James is excited, well, as excited as he could be in this situation. “Right now, they’d allow us and the others in, but two seconds with the ward stone and I can keep them out. I think as a temporary solution it’s our best choice. With some work we could even stay there permanently.”

 She hems and haws, considering their option for a few minutes. “I like it, at least as a temporary option. We should hold off on staying permanently, at least until we have a better idea of what exactly is going on. But I think we should test the others, see if we can find out who we can’t trust.”

 He nods his head, conceding the point. All three of them have been to the Manor, several times in fact. They might be found there eventually, but not for a while. “Any idea how? Because it’s not like we can go up to them and ask them if they’re traitorous Death Eaters.”

 Lily sits up, sliding away from him. She squeezes his hand before letting go. “And we won’t have to. I’m thinking that once we’re at the Manor, we cancel the Fidelius here. Then we send each of them an owl. Say something like we’ve changed locations because it wasn’t safe. That we know there’s a traitor, but we know whoever is getting the letter isn’t the one. Ask them not to tell anyone and tell them that we’ll meet up with them in few days on our way out of the country.” Lily speaks firmly but quickly, talking with her hands as she presents her plan. He must admit, it’s a good start.

 “How would we meet up with them? I don’t want to go meet them and face an ambush and find out that way.”

 Lily scoffs and gives him a look that clearly says that he’s being stupid. “Please James, that would be a terrible idea. I’m thinking a charm. We put the it on each letter and tie each one to a parchment piece here. Once they read the letter it turns one color; if they tell anyone, like the others or Dumbledore or the Mad Hatter himself, the parchment will turn another color. If they don’t tell anyone, it doesn’t change color. And if we make ourselves seem like an easy target, they’ll have to tell someone.”

 James closes his eyes, knowing what her line of thought is. “If we act like this is the last time they’ll see us before we leave the country, whoever it is will have no choice but to try and ambush us. Think it’ll work?”

 He opens his eyes to see Lily nodding solemnly. “It’s the best plan I’ve got so far. I don’t like putting ourselves at risk, especially with Harry, but we have to know. I have to know. And I think this has a decent shot of working, even if the details aren’t all worked out yet. Of course, I wouldn’t say no to a better plan if you’ve got one.”

 He shakes his head no before she’s even finished speaking.

 He’s uneasy about making themselves bait, especially with Harry being a target already. But he trusts his wife completely; if she thinks they can turn it to their favor, he’ll do it “Could we make each letter a delayed portkey? Have each of them taken to a different spot of our choosing at a certain time? We could set up monitoring charms in each location ahead of time, before we owl them. If a large group of people show up before the portkey activates or around the same time, it’s another way to know. And if we can’t trust any of them, it keeps them occupied while we actually leave the country.”

 He doesn’t like the idea of leaving. Britain is his home. His family and his history are here. Every happy memory took place somewhere in its borders and he doesn’t want to leave it behind. But if none of the three are trustworthy, have turned against him, he knows he won’t be able to stay here. His best memories contain them; the places he has lived contain their memory. In the face of that level of betrayal, he doesn’t think he could face it. He refuses to call it running away, but a part of him knows that’s exactly what it would be.

 “You think it’ll come to that? Leaving here, and not just pretending to?” She’s frowning, facing him, her voice worried but serious.

 He takes her hand in his again, squeezing it once, twice, three times. “I’m thinking that I’m not going to risk Harry. Family comes first, Lily. I don’t think we should take any chances.”

 She nods her head. “Then in between sending the owls and when the portkeys activate, we make plans to leave Britain, no matter what the end result is. And we should travel muggle. Most of the Mad Hatter’s men won’t know the first thing about it; it’ll give us an edge. Maybe you could brew an Aging Potion, too?”

 He sees immediately where her train of thought is going, and he again thinks that his wife is brilliant. “They’ll be looking for a younger couple with a baby, so if we can temporarily change our appearance they might not suspect us even if they did find us. You know, a Gender-Change Potion might not be a bad idea either. If we’re going to do it, we might as well go all the way. Some of your muggle hair dye kits, too.”

 As they talk more and refine the first part of their plan, James feels like it all might be possible. That he can keep his wife and child safe, that he can keep his memories untainted. That they can survive this war, together, and that maybe not all of his family is lost to him.

 He smiles at Lily, and the green eyes that she gave to their son smile back at him, despite the mess that is their life right now.

 Maybe everything will be okay.


End file.
